


Life in Love

by LinaKuma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: What is daily life like for two men who are madly in love with one another? "Life in Love" will follow Liam and Alex as they go about their day to day lives. Sit back, relax, and spend some time with these two men as they open their lives to you. NOTE: Although rated Explicit, many chapters will -not- contain NSFW content. Notes at the beginning of each chapter will let you know which chapters are SFW and NSFW.





	1. Alexander Cox

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SAFE FOR WORK
> 
> I want to let you get to know Alex and Liam slowly, while presenting enough information for you to form an idea of who they are and what they look like as you learn more about them. Alex is an OC I've had in my mind for years now, but never did anything with so sharing him is very relieving for me since he's just been an idea in my mind for so long.

The faint buzzing sound of tattoo machines permeated the room. Alex was coloring in the face of a dragon for a client who wanted a large one on her arm. It was nearly done, but he had been working on it for a few hours now and had other tattoos to draw up when he got home. 

 

“Can I stretch a little?” the client asked as Alex stopped for a moment to wipe away the ink on the area he was working on.

 

“Of course,” he said while sitting back a bit to let her move around a little. In fact, he needed a stretch himself as he had been so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice how stiff he was getting. It wasn’t having an effect on his work, but he wanted to take the time to shake his muscles out. Alex looked at his phone and noticed a text from Liam asking how his day was going.

 

_ “It’s going well, darling, how is training with your father?”  _ he sent, knowing that Liam was being prepared to take over his family’s business. Alex was excited for Liam as he knew this was what his lover was passionate about, but he knew that running a business could sometimes be stressful. Even though he was young he had to do a lot just to open up his tattoo parlor. He started everything when he was 18, but wasn’t able to actually have his own shop until he was 24. Granted, Liam and his family helped out a bit with paying for some things, but they were always very supportive of Alex. 

 

“Alright, I’m ready,” the client said.

 

Alex nodded and immediately went back to work. There wasn’t much left to color in on the tattoo nor much shading so he would have plenty of time before Liam got home to work on a few designs for other clients. 

 

“Before I wrap this up may I take a photo for the parlor’s social media account?” Alex asked as they both stood up.

 

“Of course!”

 

It was important to Alex to keep up with social media to get word out about his parlor. Over the past year and a half he had gotten more clients because of it. He quickly grabbed the phone dedicated to the parlor and walked his client over to a little area with a backdrop (which could be alternated between white and black) and a large ring light. Once he had a good angle and lighting he snapped the photo and lead his client to the front desk to finish paying. Before he was able to head home he had to post the photo to social media and check in on his employees.

 

He looked around at everything and returned to his station to sterilize the entire area. Cleanliness was one of the most important things to him when it came to his parlor and his employees were very good about meeting his standards. Despite all of the artwork on the walls of various tattoos and random drawings all of the artists had done, the entire parlor smelled almost medicinal. Everything was kept as clean as possible to avoid any kind of infections. 

 

As he walked around he looked at some of the tattoos his employees were doing and gave them a few words of encouragement. He knew that each artist was good at what they did, but he still liked to give them compliments when he could. His eyes wandered around the entire room before he passed by a few of the floor-length mirrors. He quickly checked over what he could see of his own tattoos to see if any of them needed touched up. Unfortunately, the plain black t-shirt he was wearing covered most of his tattoos. 

 

Alex designed his own tattoos and wanted it to be a work of art on his body. Both of his arms were covered down to about the middle of each forearm with black roses perfectly shaded so they didn’t look like blobs, but every now and then a skull was embedded in a rose. It flowed perfectly up his arms and ended on his neck so a shirt could cover them. The piece on his back fit the theme as it was a large skeleton with vines of thorns snaring through it and roses pouring out through the ribcage into its hands and onto the ground. He always enjoyed the looks of roses and skulls. While he had nothing against people having tattoos of various creatures, characters, etc… he personally wanted a piece that could spread across his back and down his arms smoothly. He left the front of his torso and the rest of his body free of tattoos, but he was planning on making an addition on the left side of his chest soon. None of what he could see appeared to need touched up, though he didn’t expect them to any time soon and merely checked for the sake of getting into the habit for when they would eventually start to fade.

 

Once he felt content with leaving he began his short journey home. He was thankful that his tattoo parlor was only a few blocks from his and Liam’s apartment. If Liam’s parents didn’t offer to help with the down payment he would have had a much smaller shop in a not-so-ideal location. 

 

The walk was relaxing for Alex as he strolled home. It wasn’t too hot out, though it was Spring so the weather was usually pretty decent. He quietly hummed to himself as he eventually turned onto his street and walked into his apartment building. The doorman nodded at Alex as he entered, to which he nodded in return before heading up the stairs to his floor. He and Liam didn’t take the elevator too often, but they were only on the fifth floor so it wasn’t really ever necessary. 

 

As he unlocked the door to their apartment he immediately felt relaxed. Work wasn’t stressful today, but he thoroughly enjoyed being home. He tossed his keys on a small table close to their door, locked it behind him, and immediately went to his office. It wasn’t the usual time he ate lunch so he decided to start working on tattoo designs for a few other clients. Alex stretched a little before turning on his computer and display tablet to begin working. He checked the time and saw that he had around two hours to work before Liam got home. 


	2. Liam Winters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Winters is the son of a successful businessman and lover to Alexander Cox. He is slowly being groomed to take over the family's real estate business, but separating work from his home life with Alex is always his top priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SAFE FOR WORK
> 
> Although Alex was the first OC I had I quickly started formulating ideas for Liam. I knew I wanted him to be the opposite of Alex, but in a way that complements him.

Liam sat next to his father staring at a computer screen. Spreadsheets upon spreadsheets were in front of him containing various information pertaining to his family’s real estate business. Winter’s Real Estate started with his grandfather and was always passed down through the generations. He was now 26 and felt ready to take on more responsibilities so he could be prepared to take over the entire business in a few years when his father retired. 

 

“And this spreadsheet,” his father, Henry, said while pulling up yet another one, “is how I plan out everything your mother wants me to do.” Henry let out a chuckle while nudging Liam with his elbow gently.

 

“Yeah? Alex and I use an app for this stuff so we can both edit it and get notifications of changes,” Liam replied with a smile.

 

“Really? You’ll have to show me how to use that because I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to scroll through all of my text messages to make sure I didn’t forget something. Having your mother have more control over that would save me some time.”

 

“I’ll show you and mom the next time I’m visiting,” Liam replied while turning his attention back to the computer screen. Some of the methods his father used were a little outdated, but they worked for him and were easy changes for Liam. As long as he had the foundation of information he could adapt it to his own preferences. 

 

Real estate was interesting to Liam ever since he was a child. His family’s company ranged from selling homes to the everyday buyer to helping large companies with their real estate needs. It was fulfilling to him to help people find either their next home or a place to start their business. 

 

It was around time for lunch when his father decided to take a break. Liam took this opportunity to check on Alex and see how his day was going.

 

He quickly sent a text to Alex before following his father to a little restaurant nearby for lunch,  _ “Hey, babe, how is work going? <3” _ Liam checked the time on his phone and saw that he still had a few more hours of work before he could head out.

 

“Hey, dad, since we started earlier today I was wondering if I could leave at around two o’clock so I could head to the gym?” 

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, of course. We got through more than I expected so that’s not a problem. You might be able to leave sooner than that, actually, if you want.”

 

“Really? Thanks!” Liam patted his father on the shoulder as they continued their short walk to the restaurant. Going to the gym was important for Liam. As a kid he was pretty lanky and was sometimes picked on for it. For being 6’5” he was pretty thin, but he made the decision when he was 16 to eat properly and workout to support a more muscular frame. He and Alex started dating before he really got into working out, though it was long-distance back then, but his boyfriend was always a constant support to this lifestyle change. Alex always encouraged him to keep going even when he was feeling down about everything. Now, he was accustomed to a routine and diet to upkeep his physique. While he didn’t mind skipping the gym in the morning to come into work earlier he wanted to try and make up for it later in the day. Thankfully, he had a good work ethic to ensure he got everything done that needed to be. 

 

The restaurant he and his father decided to have lunch at was very small, but had delicious food. It was a local place that they frequently ate at so almost everyone knew who they were as they walked in. Liam loved this little place and even brought Alex here a few times. The food was fairly simple, but it was perfect for lunch. He decided to order a salad for lunch so he could have room for a protein shake and not be too full for his gym session later. 

 

Lunch with his father was always relaxing. Henry was a kind man who enjoyed bonding with Liam. He was easy to talk to and always knew when to put work aside so it didn’t interfere with family time. This lunch was no different so they could talk about what was going on in their lives. It was a similar lunch like this where Liam asked his father if Alex could come visit from England. Henry knew about Alex and their long-distance relationship. He was always supportive of Liam and very quickly grew to view Alex as a second son. 

 

Before he knew it they were heading back to work and he was once again sitting in front of a computer screen. Thankfully it wasn’t spreadsheets, but instead his father wanted help with the company’s website and social media accounts. This was something Liam could easily assist with and began to give his ideas on how to change things up. He couldn’t wait to hit the gym, but he was even more excited to get home to Alex sooner than planned. The thought reminded him to check his phone to see if Alex replied. A smile spread across his face as he read the response, but unfortunately he couldn’t reply. It was for the best anyway as he was pretty bad at keeping secrets and wanted to surprise his boyfriend with his early return home.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long work week Alex and Liam are finally able to spend some quality time together. Alex brings some work home with him while Liam keeps his at the office to the best of his ability. However, they like to ensure there is time set aside for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SAFE FOR WORK
> 
> I actually wrote this chapter before the first two, but realized I wanted you to get to know a little bit about each of these men before seeing them together. Throwing in some details about them would have come across fairly awkward and out of place without giving them their own chapters to set up certain aspects of their lives.

He sat there, hyper-focused on his tablet as he continued to shade a client’s commission. His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth slightly as he worked diligently on the piece, playing with the piercing in it against his lip. It was going to be a tattoo for a person who had scheduled a consultation with him at his parlor earlier in the week. The tattoo he was commissioned for was fairly simple as it was the person’s first one, so he knew it wouldn’t take him long to finish. 

 

Alex was so focused that he was barely aware of the door opening behind him, but once he felt the familiar embrace of large, muscular arms around his shoulders he jumped a little. His icy blue eyes looked up into the chocolate brown ones of Liam, who was smiling down at him.

 

“Liam! You’re home early, is everything ok?” he asked while turning his chair around to face his lover. 

 

“Yeah yeah, everything is fine. I’ve been home for a few hours, but when I peeked inside and saw you were hard at work I decided to let you be for a bit. When three hours passed I figured it was time to intervene and get you to take a break” Liam said while looking over Alex at the art he was producing, “That looks awesome.”

 

“Thank you. I could have been here for who knows how long had you not come to my rescue” Alex replied with a teasing tone while turning his chair back to face his work, “I had a few others to finish for different clients before this one that were a little more detailed. Would you like to see?” 

 

Liam leaned down to kiss Alex’s head before wrapping his arms around him once more. “Hell yeah I do,” he said, but he wouldn’t have had a choice either way as Alex was already opening up the other drawings. His eyes wandered across each one as he took everything in. None of them were complete just yet, but that was just how Alex worked. If he didn’t take a break from one piece he would overwork himself and it wouldn’t look how he intended. So he would break up his time between different works. “These all look amazing, babe, I’m proud of you,” he said while pressing his face against his boyfriend’s nearly black hair to kiss his head, “However, I do have to ask one thing...are you hungry?” 

 

“Hmmm…” Alex grumbled as he tilted his head up to look at Liam, “I am. What are you going to cook for me tonight?” 

 

“Oooooh, so I’m cooking now?” Liam teased while stepping back to let Alex stand up and stretch. 

 

“Weellll...I was hoping you would,” Alex finally said while waltzing over to Liam and throwing his arms over his shoulders, “Please, darling?” Liam was about four inches taller than him so he had to tilt his head up to look innocently at his boyfriend.

 

Liam pouted before kissing Alex, “You’re lucky I’m a sucker for the way you say ‘darling’.”    
  
“Here I was thinking it was my devilishly good looks and charm,” Alex teased. 

 

“Yeah...those help too.” 

 

Alex reluctantly let go of Liam’s broad shoulders to follow him out to their kitchen. He took a moment to eyeball his lover before quickly sneaking off to their bedroom. It didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for before returning to the other man.

 

“Dare I ask why you ran off to the bedroom?”

 

Alex quickly held up a hair tie for Liam. “I noticed you didn’t have one on your wrist and figured you would want one while you cook.”

 

Liam smirked and happily took it from Alex, quickly throwing his dirty blonde hair up into a messy bun. His hair fell to the middle of his shoulder blades and was very thick, so he usually pulled it up if he was going to be doing anything with food. However, since Liam wasn’t planning on cooking he didn’t have his usual hair tie readily available. 

 

“And what would my liege like tonight?” Liam asked in a faux British accent.

 

Alex chuckled while sitting down at their kitchen island to watch him, “Is that how I sound to you?”

 

“Nah, but you know I’m terrible at accents.”

 

“I wouldn’t say you’re  _ terrible _ , but that one could use some work. However, to answer your question may I request chicken parmesan upon a bed of pasta?” 

 

“Fancy schmancy aren’t you,” Liam said before turning to their refrigerator to check if they had all of the ingredients required, “I think I can make that work.” He quickly retrieved everything he would need for the meal. Alex frequently asked for chicken parmesan, as it was one of his favorite dishes that Liam made, so they almost always had the ingredients for it. 

 

Liam loved cooking, especially for Alex, and enjoyed toying with various recipes. It became a hobby of his years ago after they started dating since Alex never liked to cook. However, once he perfected this particular meal to Alex’s preferences he never messed around with changing it. The last thing he wanted to do was make his lover’s favorite meal and have him not like it. Besides, Alex was open to trying new things that Liam concocted so the least he could do is keep  _ one _ meal the same. 

 

Alex rested his chin on his hand and watched Liam work. Every muscle that flexed and facial expression his lover made kept him intrigued. He would watch the food get prepared as well, but Liam usually took his attention away from that. Without saying anything he looked down at his phone, connected it to their speakers, and began to play Synthwave as background music. It wasn’t very loud, but it was enough to keep the room from being too silent. 

 

“Putting on some music for me?” Liam said without turning to face him as he finished preparing the chicken. 

 

“Of course, it’s the least I could do.”

 

“Thanks, babe.” Once Liam had finished the chicken and set it in the oven to cook he began to make the pasta. Liam had made enough pasta in his life that it didn’t ever take him too long. It also helped that he had one of those electric pasta makers, courtesy of Alex. He began to hum to himself in tune to whatever song was playing in the background as he prepared the pasta. Overall the entire meal, between the chicken, pasta, and sauce, didn’t take too long to make. He heard Alex’s stomach growl a few times and shot him a smirk.

 

“Hungry, babe?” Liam asked.

 

A faint blush spread across Alex’s face as he looked at Liam, “You heard that?”

 

“Hell yeah. Dinner is just about done though,” he said as he checked the timer on his phone. Time had passed fairly quickly with all of the cooking he had done, “Five more minutes.” 

 

Alex smiled at Liam and got up from his seat. He walked over to their wine collection and grabbed a red one. As Liam finished up the food, Alex took it upon himself to set the table and pour each of them a small glass of wine. He also poured two glasses of water before setting each of their plates near Liam to put the food on.

 

Liam leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek as he plated their food. It was important to him that the food not only tasted good, but was presented well too. He didn’t want it to look like a sloppy meal on the plate so he took his time positioning the pasta and chicken properly before adding the perfect amount of sauce. Of course, he wasn’t a trained chef and usually gave larger portions than expensive restaurants, but he did his best and made their food not look like it was just flopped onto the plate.

 

“Ta-da!” he exclaimed as he brought the plates over to Alex, who was already seated at their table.

 

Alex closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the food, his mouth immediately watering. “This smells absolutely fantastic.” 

 

“Yeah? It tastes just as good as it smells, I promise.”

 

Before Liam had even finished his sentence Alex was already taking a hefty bite of chicken and pasta. He turned it around in his mouth a few times, moaning at the flavor, and began to chew it. As he continued to chew he looked across the table at Liam, smiled, and nodded at him.    
  
“Good,” he managed to say after he had swallowed some of the food, “thank you.”    
  
“Any time, babe,” Liam replied while holding up his wine glass towards his lover. They clinked glasses and each took a mouthful of wine before continuing their meals. 

 

It wasn’t any kind of special occasion, but Liam often enjoyed cooking for Alex. He loved making his boyfriend happy. Plus, cooking was a relaxing activity for him after his own long day of work. His father had him busy lately with taking over more of their family’s real estate business. Coming home to Alex, even if he was doing his own work, was always what he looked forward to. Tonight they could relax and enjoy each other’s company, though they had the entire weekend to themselves and could perhaps stay up later than usual tonight.


	4. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long work week for Alex and Liam. Each of them want some form of release that only the other can provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SAFE FOR WORK

As they finished the food on their plates, Alex and Liam couldn’t help but stare across the table at one another. It was Friday evening, they both had long work weeks, and just wanted to spend time together. Alex tipped his glass back as he finished his wine and gently set it down on the table. He licked his lips slowly without breaking eye contact with Liam.

 

Liam knew exactly what Alex was up to and just smirked at him. Without saying anything he stood up and carried his dirty dishes to their kitchen to rinse off and put into the dishwasher. Alex did the same, being sure to gently brush against Liam as he walked by. Once Liam saw that Alex’s dishes were safely put away to wash, he quickly wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him close. He pressed their lips together and slid his tongue into Alex’s mouth while moaning. 

 

Alex slid a hand up to undo the ponytail that Liam’s hair was in and began to curl his fingers in his dirty blonde locks. He gently tugged at Liam’s hair while pushing him against the counter. One of Liam’s arms shifted position and before he knew it he was being hoisted into the air and carried to their bedroom. Alex broke their kiss and smiled at Liam while cupping his face in his hands, “Whisking me off of my feet now, are we?”

 

“Mmm...you like it,” Liam replied as he continued to make his way to their bedroom. His lips moved to kiss at Alex’s neck as he carefully maneuvered towards their bed. 

 

They made it without stumbling into a wall or furniture. Liam sat Alex down on the bed, spread his legs, and crawled between them. Their lips met again as Liam began to slide his hands up Alex’s shirt. His fingers met his target as he gently teased the piercings each of Alex’s nipples had. 

 

Alex moaned into Liam’s mouth as he was teased further. His fingers twisted into Liam’s hair as he pulled himself closer to the other man. Moans filled the room as they continued to kiss and Alex wanted to undress immediately. Without warning he began to tug at Liam’s shirt to pull it over his head and throw it to the ground. Liam assisted him with this as his fingers continued to gently caress Alex. 

 

“Want more?” Liam asked between kisses as he began to remove Alex’s shirt.

 

“Mhmmm,” was all Alex could groan out as he arched his back to help remove his clothes. His own fingers moved to Liam’s waistband as he tugged at it, but couldn’t remove the pants concealing what he really wanted.

 

Liam chuckled and moved one of his hands down to grab Alex’s wrist gently, “You want my cock that bad, eh? All you had to do was ask, babe.” He shifted around a bit as he slid his pants and briefs down to release his hefty cock. It was throbbing for attention by now as Liam pressed it against Alex’s thigh. Liam moved his hands to remove Alex’s pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them down after reluctantly breaking their kiss. 

He spread Alex’s legs more as he knelt between them, looking down at his lover. Alex’s cheeks were flushed and his hands reached for Liam. Slowly, he leaned forward and trailed kisses down Alex’s neck to his torso, nipping at his skin to leave a few marks that could be easily hidden, and down to the waistband of his briefs. Liam left a few marks at the edges of Alex’s tattoos, but he liked to leave his marks on what wasn’t tattooed of Alex. His chest, abs, groin, and inner thighs were his favorite parts. 

 

Liam moved his kisses to the bulge being imprisoned by tight black briefs. Gently, he tugged them down and off of Alex to fall to the floor. He sat back and reached over Alex to their nightstand to grab the lube. Before returning to his previous position he gave Alex a deep kiss, but he didn’t linger too long as he had something else to attend to.

 

Alex let out a pleased moan as he felt Liam’s lips wrap around the tip of his cock. His toes curled and he gently placed his hand on the back of Liam’s head. He didn’t push his lover’s head down, but rather pulled slightly on his hair. The more Liam sucked the hornier Alex got, causing him to moan more frequently and louder. 

 

The bottle of lube was popped open as Liam began to slick his fingers with it. He slid Alex out of his mouth and looked up at him, “More?”

 

“Please,” Alex moaned while making eye contact with Liam. His head fell back as he felt Liam’s finger tease his entrance. “More, Liam.”

 

With his lover’s encouragement he slowly slid his finger into him. His mouth once again was filled with Alex’s cock as he began to prep his lover. As he slid his finger in and out of Alex he continued to suck him, swirling his tongue around the tip and licking up any pre-cum that leaked out. Once he felt Alex was ready he slid in a second, and eventually third, finger. 

 

“Fuck,” Alex groaned out. His breathing increased as Liam pressed a knuckle against his prostate. “I want your cock,” he blurted out after Liam sucked more on his tip.

 

Liam sat up and smiled at Alex, “Anything you want, babe.” He removed his fingers from his lover and grabbed the lube to slick his aching erection. Again, he teased Alex’s entrance, but this time with the tip of his cock. He leaned forward to kiss Alex before slowly sliding himself into his lover. “Mmm...you feel good,” Liam said deeply before kissing his lover. 

 

Each thrust gradually increased in pace and Liam made sure to tease Alex’s nipples in time with each one. His kisses went from Alex’s lips to his neck as he groaned against his flesh, “You liking this, babe?”

 

Before Liam could even finish his question, Alex let out a loud moan while wrapping his legs around him. Alex pressed his heels into Liam’s back and continued to moan encouragements, especially when Liam adjusted his angle to more properly hit Alex’s prostate. 

“Harder, Liam...fuck me harder,” Alex finally groaned out as another wave of pleasure rushed through him. 

 

Liam grunted in response while moving one of his hands down to grip Alex’s cock. He knew it was in desperate need of attention at this point so he took it upon himself to take care of it. His strokes were timed with his thrusts, teasing the tip with his thumb and rubbing the pre-cum around as he thrust into Alex once more. 

 

“This good, babe?”

 

Alex opened his mouth to respond, but once only moans escaped his mouth he realized he could only nod in response. He grabbed Liam’s shoulders and dug his fingers into his back. “Keep going, Liam,” he said as he felt he was able to finally speak again. Immediately Liam did as he was requested, but increased the pace of his thrusts and strokes. “Nnngg...fuck, Liam…”

 

Liam continued to kiss as much of Alex as his mouth could reach. He knew his lover was getting close to orgasm so he took it upon himself to hold Alex’s legs open more as he continued to pound him into the mattress. His own orgasm was going to overtake him soon, but Liam always did his best to ensure Alex came first. Once again, he succeeded.

 

A spark shot through Alex and he knew his release was coming. Thick, white cum shot from his tip and coated both his chest and Liam’s hand. His cock twitched in Liam’s hand as he was stroked through his orgasm. Relieved moans echoed through the room as Alex slowly let his body relax. Liam released his grip from Alex’s cock and could now focus on chasing his own orgasm. 

 

“Fill me with more than your large cock, Liam,” Alex purred into his lover’s ear, knowing full well how much Liam enjoyed being encouraged. He gently nipped at Liam’s ear before kissing his neck a few times, “Come inside of me.”

 

“Shit...f...fuucck,” Liam moaned as he continued to mercilessly pound into Alex. He knew his orgasm was going to overtake him soon and Alex’s seductions were helping. Within a few moments, and more encouragements from Alex, Liam let out a loud moan of his lover’s name before spilling into him. He thrust through his orgasm, but slowed his pace once he felt himself finish. Tenderly, he kissed Alex before slowly pulling out of him. Cum and lube coated his cock and Alex’s entrance as he separated himself from his lover, but he did his best to try and not make too much of a mess.

 

Alex laid there with flushed cheeks and chest with cum cooling against his flesh. His eyes slowly closed as he listened to Liam walk into their bathroom to wet some towels for clean up. Before he knew it a warm, damp towel was wiping him off. “Thank you,” he said while opening one eye to look up at Liam. 

 

Liam smiled down at Alex and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Any time, babe,” he responded while gently combing his fingers through his lover’s hair. Once he felt everything was sufficiently cleaned off he held a hand out for Alex to take. “Shower?”

 

“That sounds wonderful right now,” Alex replied while sitting up and accepting the hand offered to him. He stumbled slightly as he stood, but Liam quickly caught him. He smiled up at Liam before looking back at their disheveled bed. “Our bedsheets were due for changing anyway.”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m sure you wanted fucked just as an excuse to change the sheets.”

 

Alex laughed as they entered the bathroom, “You know me so well.” 

 

Liam winked at Alex as he turned the water on and held his hands beneath it until it was the perfect temperature. He turned the shower on and stepped inside, once again offering his hand to Alex.

 

“Such a gentleman,” Alex said while stepping into the shower with Liam.

 

“I do my best,” Liam replied as he wrapped his arms around Alex, letting his lover rest his head on his chest. 

  
  
  



	5. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple morning after a night of passion between Alex and Liam includes breakfast, flirting, and of course coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SAFE FOR WORK

Birds chirped outside of their window as the sunlight began to creep through their blinds. Alex had himself latched onto Liam and was peacefully sleeping as his face was turned away from the light. Liam, however, was not as fortunate and was rudely woken up. His eyes opened slowly and a low groan rumbled from his chest. Of course they would forget to close the blinds before falling asleep, but last night was _definitely_ worth it.

 

Liam looked down at Alex as he slept and smiled, stroking a few strands of black hair from his lover’s face. He leaned down and began to pepper kisses along his forehead and cheeks while gently caressing his shoulder.

 

“Alex...babe,” he said softly between kisses, “it’s time to get up.”

 

Alex let out a sigh and merely latched onto Liam tighter in response to his lover’s attempts. He nuzzled his face against Liam’s chest, one of his favorite things to do, and just smiled. “Darling, I don’t wish to get up right now,” he finally said without even looking up at Liam.

 

“Yeah? You sure about that?” Liam asked as he began to pinch Alex’s sides. Unfortunately, his lover wasn’t ticklish this morning.

 

“Valiant attempt, love, but I’m still not moving from this bed.”

 

Liam let out a sigh before throwing the blankets off of them. They were both still naked from last night and he quickly separated himself from Alex so he could keep the blankets as far away from his lover as possible.

 

“Liam!” Alex yelled while attempting to scramble towards the blankets. “Fine fine, you win darling. May I please at least have my robe so I don’t freeze?” he asked while looking desperately up at Liam.

 

With a smirk, Liam walked over to grab Alex’s plush black robe. Rather than hand it to him, he sat next to his lover on the bed and put the robe on him. Liam leaned over and began to kiss Alex while tying his robe closed. “What do you want for breakfast?”

 

Alex wrapped himself in his robe and pulled his knees up to his chest as he let himself lean against Liam. “Eggs Benedict,” he finally said after staring forward for a few moments in thought.

 

“Consider it done, babe,” Liam said while pulling Alex closer, kissing his forehead, and standing up. He held out a hand for Alex to take and led his boyfriend to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for Alex, pushed it in, and began to gather all of the ingredients he would need for their breakfast.

 

“Would you like me to start the co--” Alex began.

“Nah, babe, you relax and let me handle breakfast,” Liam said while turning to look at Alex, “Want me to get your tablet so you can work on some of those tattoos?”

 

“No no, I’d rather spend the morning with you before I focus on work,” Alex replied while resting his chin on both of his hands, “Besides, you are far more entertaining to watch cook when you forget to put your clothes on.”

 

Liam stopped, turned towards Alex, and wiggled his eyebrows, “I figured I’d give you something nice to look at this morning.” Once all of the ingredients were on the counter he reached into one of their drawers and pulled out a bright pink apron. Alex had gotten it for him as a silly gift a few years ago, as it was one of those corny aprons that say “kiss the chef” with an arrow pointing down, but Liam frequently used it when it was just them in the apartment.

 

“Well, this view is _very_ much appreciated,” Alex purred while letting his eyes wander over every single exposed muscle of Liam’s body. He watched as his lover purposely moved so he would have to flex different muscles.

 

“You’re welcome,” Liam said while flexing his shoulders and posing for Alex.

 

“So modest.”

 

“You know it, babe,” Liam replied with a wink before focusing on cooking. Eggs Benedict wasn’t too difficult for Liam to make, but he still didn’t want to mess up the egg and break it before he could place it on top of everything else. “Hey...hey babe,” Liam said in a bit of an excited tone.  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow, “Yes, darling?”

 

“I got a better sauce for your Eggs Bene--”

 

“Liam. Stop this,” Alex said while rolling his eyes, but he chuckled nonetheless.

 

With breakfast being cooked and coffee started, Alex relaxed and watched Liam work his magic in the kitchen. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for his delicious breakfast to be in front of him along with a fresh mug of coffee. Liam sat down next to him shortly after he finished cleaning everything up so they could eat together.

 

“Well, how is it?” Liam asked while nudging Alex gently with his shoulder.

 

After he had finished chewing and swallowing his first bite, Alex glanced over at Liam and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Amazing as always, love,” he replied before putting more food into his mouth.

 

Both men were pretty silent as they ate their food, stealing glances at one another as they ate. This was common during their mornings as they both wanted to spend time with one another, but they were also starving and wanted to eat. Liam always finished first and would patiently wait for Alex to eat his food.

 

“Done, babe?” Liam asked while pointing at the bit of food left on Alex’s plate. As he watched his lover nod in response while chewing his food, Liam quickly slid the plate over and finished it off. Alex smirked and shook his head as he watched the last of his food disappear into Liam’s mouth. Their dishes were swept away by Liam, rinsed off, and put in the dishwasher. He quickly returned to Alex’s side and wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

 

“I have some work to get done, but what would you like to do today once I’m finished?” Alex asked before sipping some of his coffee.

 

“Hmmm...wanna fu--”

 

“Liam.”

 

Liam chuckled and pulled Alex closer, “Alright alright, wanna go shopping or something? Just get out of the house and walk around?”

 

Alex perked up at the prospect of shopping as he was in need of a few articles of clothing since some of his were getting old. “That sounds lovely!”

 

“Well, I’ll come get you in a few hours so you don’t overwork yourself and we can go to the mall after.”

 

The chair slid out from underneath Alex as he quickly got up, gave Liam a kiss, and walked over to his office so he could get to work. He didn’t bother to get dressed just yet so he could have more time to finish some of these tattoo designs.


	6. The Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Liam take some time with each other to go shopping since Alex needs to replace some of his clothes. With the prospect of a reward for being on his best behavior, Liam happily focuses on his surroundings for once while Alex shops, rather than reading through e-mails, and learns why he likes a particular store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SAFE FOR WORK
> 
> I've wanted to start adding in the fantasy aspects of this universe for a while, but I wasn't entirely sure how to do it. I want to establish exactly what Alex and Liam are without throwing too much into the story so you can get to know who they are before what they are.

Alex kept focus on his work for roughly three hours, finishing most of the work he aimed to complete, before Liam gently knocked on the door. He didn’t bother saying anything or getting up to let his boyfriend in as a few moments later he felt that familiar embrace. The current drawing was almost done so Alex merely rested his head on Liam’s bicep, his second favorite pillow (Liam’s chest is of course his first), and began to fiddle with his tongue piercing. It was what he always did when he was focused, so Liam knew to stay silent and just watch. 

 

With a few more strokes the drawing was complete. It was a more intricate tattoo that was for a client who wished to have an elaborate back tattoo including his favorite characters from a video game franchise. Alex had spent many hours researching the characters, both for pose references and personalities so he could get the facial expressions correct. He sat back, eyed up the piece, and saved it before sending an e-mail to his client asking if the design was what he desired. Alex never sent the full image before receiving all of the money for the commission, but this client paid up front for the entire piece. Once Alex got the ok they could set up an appointment to actually start the tattoo. 

 

“That looks fucking sick,” Liam said after Alex had put down his tablet pen, “I should have you tattoo me sometime.”

 

“I thought you didn't want any tattoos?” Alex asked while tilting his head up to look up at Liam.

 

“I really don’t, but I think it would be pretty cool to have one that you designed for me.”

 

Alex just turned his head to kiss Liam’s arm before shutting off everything in his office and heading for the door. “Perhaps I will, but only if you  _ really _ wanted a tattoo.”

 

Liam had never been a fan of tattoos on himself, but he loved all of Alex’s. He didn’t have any when they first started dating, but when Liam saw the design of his entire tattoo he was blown away. Every little detail was accounted for and was placed in the perfect spots. While Liam didn’t mind if someone had tattoos covering their entire body, he loved that Alex’s only covered the tops and backs of his arms along with his entire back. There was something about having his eyes wander across the beautiful tattoo that his boyfriend designed to the bare flesh that Alex purposely left without ink. He shook the image from his mind before following his lover to their bedroom.

 

Shortly after Alex began working, Liam actually got dressed so he wasn’t lounging around in the nude. Alex, however, was still in his robe. He slid it off of his shoulders and it landed in a plush pile at his feet. Liam just sat down on their bed and admired him thoroughly. 

 

“Like what you see?” Alex asked while glancing at Liam through the mirror in front of their bed. It was a large mirror with a black velvet frame and had more purposes than just to look at themselves after getting dressed.

 

“Hell yeah I do, babe, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Liam replied while wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Behave yourself and maybe you’ll be rewarded when we get home from shopping.”

 

A smug look came across Liam’s face as he leaned back on his elbows and watched Alex silently. He knew exactly what his boyfriend’s rewards entailed and made sure to be on his best behavior. His eyes followed Alex around their room as he retrieved a pair of briefs, black chino pants, and a simple grey t-shirt that had a black smokey print on it so it wasn’t plain. Liam stood up as Alex grabbed both of their shoes and happily took his own to put on.

 

“To the mall?” Liam asked while offering his arm to Alex.

 

“Lead the way,” Alex said cheerfully while taking the offered arm and looking up at Liam.

 

* * *

  
  


The mall was busy as it was a Saturday afternoon. Plenty of people were out and about shopping, but it wasn’t crowded to the point where Alex felt uncomfortable. While the crowd was large it was still manageable to him especially since he had Liam with him. 

 

They walked past a few stores, some of which were catered to specific creatures that couldn’t take a mostly human form or who chose not to. Alex tilted his head as he looked at a piece of clothing for a serpent-like creature. He didn’t stand long enough to figure out exactly what it was for, but the design was beautiful and flowed along the mannequin’s body down to almost the tip of its tail. 

 

After a few minutes they arrived at one of Alex’s favorite stores. They had a lot of designs that Alex liked, clothes that fit him well, and they carried a lot of black and grey clothes (though had plenty of other colors as well). Immediately he found a few shirts he wanted along with a particularly warm dark grey cardigan. Even though it wasn’t particularly cold out right now, Alex still enjoyed having warmer clothes around for when he got cold in their apartment. Liam merely held out his arm to hold everything Alex found and shook his head as he watched his boyfriend dart around the store. His eyes wandered over to a display with mannequin heads that had intricate horns.

 

They were similar to the horns that both himself and Alex had when not in their usual humanesque forms. He tilted his head and noticed that the two sets matched, though one was silver with a moon and the other was gold with a sun. Liam smirked and shook his head, finally realizing why Alex enjoyed this store so much. It catered to Nachturians and Sonnerians: Alex and himself. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was owned by a pair, but he never took notice until now as he always just fiddled on his phone while Alex shopped.

 

“You like our headpieces?” a faint voice said from beside Liam.

 

He jumped a little before quickly glancing over to see a small woman looking up at him. She seemed very young, but he knew a fellow Sonnerian when he saw one and based on her demeanor she had definitely been alive for a  _ very _ long time. Liam smiled at her and scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, they are really nice. I just never noticed them until now since I usually just let my boyfriend wander around while I catch up on e-mails.”

 

She squinted up at him, smiled, and nudged him with her elbow, “Two for the price of one for you both.”

 

Liam blushed, “I...I don’t know if he would want one. We don’t really go into our forms that oft--”

 

“But when you do you will have these beautiful headpieces to wear for each other,” she said while motioning towards them. “Why don’t you ask him if he would like it?”

 

“I…” Liam began, unsure of how to respond. He looked back at each headpiece. Each one was draped over horns and held on by small metal rings. The silver one had a moon in the front along with small pearls and black diamonds. The gold was similar, but with Tiger’s Eye and orange diamonds. Of course, the stones weren’t real as this wasn’t a jewelry store, but they definitely were of a high quality. 

 

“I’ll let you ask your other half,” she said with a smile before walking off to check the rest of the store.

 

Liam merely nodded in response before looking around for Alex. His boyfriend was nowhere in sight at first, but as he wandered closer to the back of the store he spotted him looking at the clearance rack. 

 

“Hey, babe, find anything else?” Liam asked while leaning against the wall.

 

“A few things. Yourself?” Alex responded while continuing to sift through the clothes hanging haphazardly in front of him. 

 

Liam could tell the mess was getting to Alex, so he started to fix the clothes that were barely hanging on and picking up those that had fallen. “Eh...kind of. There were these pretty dope headpieces for horns that a lady tried to sell me.”

 

“Oh, Erin is here? She is quite a lovely lady. Would you believe she turns 145 this year?”

 

“You know her?”

 

“Of course. I shop here enough that I’ve run into her and her husband a few times.”

 

“Oh, is that why she knows what we are?”

 

“Ah, yes. She is very perceptive, but she’s also seen your photo on my phone so she probably recognized you. I mentioned how beautiful those headpieces are and she probably was trying to get you to buy one for me,” Alex said while pausing his perusal of the clothes to look at Liam, “Did she manage to convince you?”

 

Liam chuckled and stepped closer to Alex, “She almost did, but I didn’t know if you’d want them or not.”

 

As they spoke, Erin appeared beside them with each of the headpieces in satin lined boxes. “As I said, two for the price of one because I like the both of you,” she said while winking at Alex.

 

“Thank you,” Liam said while looking only slightly confused at how she managed to just appear out of nowhere, but he gave her a smile regardless. Before he could even open his mouth to ask where she came from, she was already wandering off to talk to some other customers. “Babe...does she always--”

 

“Always appear next to you randomly without you realizing? Yes, she has a knack for being sneaky,” he said while stepping away from the clothes. “Shall we checkout now?”

 

Liam nodded and followed Alex to the cash register. He kept looking around to make sure Erin didn’t just appear out of nowhere, but she never did even as they walked out after paying. With bags on both arms, Liam just followed Alex around the mall as they just window shopped. Liam didn’t have anything he needed to buy and Alex had fulfilled his quest of replacing some of his old clothes. However, the idea of what the headpieces would look like on themselves kept crossing his mind. They seemed to be slightly adjustable based on the horn positions, sizes, and shapes, but Liam was very rarely graced with the sight of Alex in his Nachturian form. Neither of them particularly cared to change forms, not that it was painful or difficult, but it was just an inconvenience to all of a sudden have horns and a tail. He shook his head to push the thoughts away and chose to focus on all of the stores around them.

 

* * *

  
  


They finally returned home after spending a few hours at the mall. Liam wound up buying a new video game to play along with some new workout clothes. As they settled in back home, Liam gently placed the two headpieces in a special drawer underneath their bed so they didn’t get damaged. It was filled with other outfits and accessories they sometimes used in bed. As he stood up he caught Alex glancing at him while putting away his new clothes.

 

“Something wrong?” Liam asked with a slightly concerned look on his face.

 

“No, but I don’t know why you put those away. You’ve been very good today and still deserve your reward,” Alex said while winking at Liam as he put one of his new shirts on a hanger.

 

Liam gasped and his eyes widened as those words left his lover’s lips. Quickly, but carefully, he retrieved the headpieces and gently set the boxes on the bed. He felt a little scatterbrained as he began to think of what else Alex would want, but he immediately stopped. This was Alex’s reward for him and he knew that it would be best to just let his boyfriend get what he needed. Liam was getting very excited and would have grabbed almost everything they had if he didn’t stop himself.

 

Alex turned around to face Liam once his clothes were put away. “Are you ready?” he asked sensually while walking over to the bed, letting his clothes fall to the floor with each step until he was nude. He had a look of lust on his face as he stood beside the bed to look down at Liam, who had decided to lay down while waiting for Alex. Liam’s jaw just dropped a little and he nodded.

 

He watched as Alex shifted forms in front of him. It wasn’t a loud or painful transformation for either of them, but rather it was subtle at first. Scales appeared along the sides of his face, down his neck, along his shoulders, sides, hips, and thighs. They weren’t very noticeable until the light hit them and they reflected a spectrum of pinks, blues, and the purples in between. Although his tattoos hid them better than his face, they would still catch light and sparkle. His eyes went from a beautiful icy blue to black that filled every part of his eye, including what was previously white. Every tooth in his mouth was were now sharp and just as black as his eyes. 

 

Two large, curved, horns protruded from his head and pointed backwards. The same scales on his body formed at the base of each horn and trailed upwards about halfway. Two smaller horns sat between them. All four of the horns were white, making the scales just as subtle as they were on his skin, but the tips began to fade to black. Thankfully, since his horns curved backwards and off of his head, they didn’t get in the way  _ too  _ much. 

 

Alex flicked his tail, which was a little over half of his height, as he reached down and hooked the moon headpiece with the claw on his index finger. Scales covered his tail, but unlike his horns it didn’t fade to black and remained the same paleness of his fair skin. He made sure to move it so each scale caught the light perfectly to sparkle for Liam. Alex turned towards the mirror and began to put the headpiece on.

 

Liam began to undress and transform as well as he watched Alex. He looked very similar to Alex, but instead his scales had a golden hue to them. His horns were more on the side of his head, spiraling once before pointing forward and faded to a gold similar to his scales. Rather than having black eyes, Liam’s shifted entirely to amber including the whites of his eyes. His tail swayed in anticipation as he grabbed his headpiece and began to put it on, using the mirror from the bed to get an idea of where it was setting. 

 

With headpieces on and transformations complete, both men looked at each other with lust. Alex licked his lips and began to walk towards the bed, swinging his tail back and forth as he crawled on top of Liam. His lover curled his tail around his own while grabbing his shoulders and running a thumb along his tattoo. The small chains clinked against one another as Alex leaned forward to kiss Liam, pushing his tongue into his lover’s mouth as his lust grew. 

 

“Do you want your reward now?” he asked in a lowered voice after pulling his head back to look at his lover.

 

Liam merely nodded before pulling Alex closer and kissing him again.


	7. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex treats Liam to his reward, but it isn't exactly what he was expecting. No, it's much better than what he imagined it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SAFE FOR WORK

Alex paused as he glanced to his left at the open blinds to their bedroom window. He scowled as he reluctantly got off of his lover to close them. Immediately he returned, pouncing on Liam, and began to nuzzle their faces together. Alex had to do this carefully, of course, as he didn’t want the small chains of their headpieces to get tangled. 

 

Liam’s hands ran up Alex’s arms and gently caressed the scales on the side of his face. Alex tilted his head towards Liam’s hands before locking eyes with his boyfriend. He licked his lips and pushed Liam’s arms down onto the bed. His tail fished its way up between Liams’ legs and gently brushed against his cock. 

 

The larger man inhaled, but remained silent as he knew what kind of a mood Alex was in. He was definitely going to enjoy this, so he let his boyfriend do as he wished. Despite being smaller than Liam, Alex was still muscular for his own stature and often surprised Liam with how strong he was. With a little effort he tried to push up against Alex’s grip on his arms, but knew he would really have to try if he wanted to free himself. “If” being the keyword as Liam definitely did  _ not  _ want to be free of his lover.

 

Slender fingers worked their way up Liam’s arm and towards his chest. Alex sat up and tilted his head as he began to tease both of Liam’s nipples with his index finger and thumb. His tail moved back and forth slowly behind him, sliding along Liam’s legs as it passed them. The faint sound of the dangling chains of their headpieces filled the almost silent room. However, Liam’s heavy breathing soon added to the noise as his arousal grew. 

 

“Do you want more?” Alex asked while leaning forward and resting his arms on Liam’s chest.

 

Liam just nodded in response while resisting the urge to grab Alex, turn him over, and fuck him into oblivion. It wasn’t often they were intimate in these forms and Liam wanted to prolong it for as long as he could. So he kept his hands on the bed, reaching one up behind his head to prop himself up a little so he could better watch Alex. 

 

Alex smirked, tilting his head down and swirling his tongue around Liam’s nipples. He gently bit at them, knowing full well that his teeth were sharper than usual, and made sure to keep the pressure light as to not hurt Liam. There was some movement beneath him and he opened one eye to figure out what it was. It was just Liam reaching over to procure their lube, setting it gently on the bed beside them before returning his hands to their original locations.

 

“Thank you,” Alex said softly before moving his mouth to Liam’s other nipple. He reached over for the lube, popped it open, and slicked up his hands. His mouth moved down Liam’s torso until it reached the throbbing cock beneath him. With his own arousal fueling him, Alex immediately slid Liam into his mouth and sucked on the head. Pre-cum gradually leaked out and Alex happily swallowed it as he continued to work Liam. He pressed the piercing in his tongue against the sensitive tip of Liam’s cock, using it to further pleasure his lover along every inch he could fit into his mouth. 

 

“Fuck…” Liam whispered, thrusting his hips gently forward and pushing his cock further into Alex’s mouth. 

 

Alex grunted and pushed Liam’s hips back towards the bed before removing his lover from his mouth with a little  _ pop.  _ “Tsk, behave yourself,” he said sternly before repositioning himself on top of Liam. With one hand he pressed their erections together and began to rock his hips back and forth, teasing their tips with his thumb. His breathing increased as he looked down at Liam and admired every inch of him. As he kept his lover distracted, he slid his tail between his legs once more and teased his entrance with the tip of it.

 

Liam’s eyes shot open and his toes curled as he gripped the bedsheets tighter. He was looking forward to whatever Alex had planned, but he had to keep reminding himself to keep his hands to himself for now. Thankfully he didn’t have to do this for long as after a few minutes of having their cocks stroked together, Alex reached down and grabbed Liam’s right hand. It was placed on Alex’s chest and Liam knew exactly what his lover wanted. Without hesitating he moved his hand over to his boyfriend’s left nipple and teased the piercing. 

 

Up until now, Alex had kept his composure and remained calm without letting just how aroused he was show. The moment Liam started to tease him that all changed as loud moans passed through his lips. His strokes increased in pace along with the thrusting of his hips.

 

“More, babe...fuck, I want you inside of m--”

 

“Hush,” Alex said sharply while putting one finger to Liam’s lips. It was all he could manage to say without moaning more. Despite silencing his lover, Alex obliged his request and began to slick up his hands and cock once more for good measure. His tail moved from teasing Liam’s entrance to entwining with his lover’s. They wrapped around one another as Alex began to prepare his lover. One finger moved around Liam’s entrance, his free hand gently stroking himself, before he pressed it in.

 

Liam’s back arched slightly at the sensation and he closed his eyes while Alex continued to slide his finger in and out. A second finger joined shortly after and then a third as Liam was stretched further. Once he felt his boyfriend was ready, he held the tip of his cock at his entrance and moved it around in a small circle.

 

“Do you want this?” he asked.

 

“Fuck yes,” was all Liam could manage to groan out as he tried to push towards Alex’s cock. 

 

As Liam uttered those words, Alex pushed himself into his lover. He didn’t go too fast at first, inching his way inside, until he bottomed out. Alex hooked one arm underneath Liam’s leg, lifted it up, and began to thrust harder and faster into his lover. His fingers gripped Liam’s cock tightly at the base before he began to stroke him. As he got accustomed to his pace he leaned forward and began to kiss him, sliding his tongue into his lover’s mouth for a few moments before sitting back up and ruthlessly pound him into the mattress. 

 

Incoherent moans erupted from Liam as Alex continued. One hand gripped at their headboard while the other reached for the other man’s shoulder. He moved his tail up Alex’s body and began to tease one of his nipples with the tip. It was a little difficult to do at first as he was overwhelmed with pleasure, but Liam managed. 

 

Alex let out louder moans as the new sensation on his body startled him momentarily. It felt  _ amazing _ and only encouraged him more. He adjusted his angle to thrust his cock against Liam’s prostate, knowing that he was successful as Liam cried out his name and arched his back more. Alex smirked in response and did his best to keep it up. Without warning he moved his tail quickly and swatted Liam’s thigh that his arm was currently holding up.

 

“Fuck...ahh...again,” Liam moaned out.

 

As much as Alex wanted to say something in response, only moans came out rather than words. Again he moved his tail swiftly and swatted Liam’s other thigh. The sound of their skin slapping against each other and Alex’s tail whipping at Liam’s thighs filled the room so it wasn’t just their moans anymore. 

 

“Alex...f...fuck,” Liam groaned out as he felt the familiar sensation of his orgasm creeping up on him. He could no longer tease his lover’s nipples with his tail and opted to just wrap it around his waist. 

 

With Liam’s encouraging moans and the way he was flushed, Alex knew his lover was about to come. He continued to thrust ruthlessly into him, stroking his leaking and throbbing cock in time. Before long thick, white cum shot out of Liam’s cock and up his torso. Loud moans of Alex’s name erupted throughout the room, echoing off of the walls as Liam was stroked through his orgasm. 

 

“Keep going babe,” Liam sighed out as his body relaxed against the bed. As he regained his composure he moved he tip of his tail to, once again, tease Alex’s nipple. He teased the other one with his fingers and he rolled his hips in time with Alex’s thrusts. 

 

With heavy breaths, Alex repositioned himself slightly so he could better use Liam as leverage. He unhooked his arm from his lover’s muscular leg and gripped his hips tightly. Now he could focus on his own orgasm, thrusting quickly into Liam and letting his head fall forward. His eyes closed as he focused on his own pleasure. It took a few minutes, but a spark shot through his body.

 

“L...Liam,” Alex moaned out as he spilled into his lover. He thrust through his orgasm, his body trembling as it passed. As he finished he remained knelt between Liam’s legs as he slowly pulled out. Cum and lube dripped off of his tip as he separated himself from his lover. There was more fluid to clean up in these forms, but neither of them were bothered by it. Alex sat there for a few seconds before standing up and walking to their bathroom to grab some damp and dry towels. Quickly, he returned after wiping himself down to clean off both the cum on their bed and on Liam’s chest. 

 

Before using the towel on Liam, Alex once again straddled the larger man. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up his lover’s torso, licking up every bit of cum that was on him. Alex gently sucked at Liam’s chest before sitting back up and wiping him down with a damp towel. 

 

“Did you enjoy that?” he finally asked as he finished cleaning everything up.

 

Liam let out a low rumble from his chest before grabbing Alex and flipping him over onto his back, “Hell yeah I did. Thanks, babe.” They shared a deep kiss, nuzzling their faces together once they pulled away from each other. The two men sat on the bed, Liam’s arms wrapped around Alex, as they slowly transformed back into their human forms.

 

“Darling, I’m going to throw these towels in the wash before we forget,” Alex said before standing up and walking out of the bedroom.

 

“I love you!” Liam shouted out as Alex left their bedroom to head to the laundry room to clean the dirty towels.

 

“I love you as well,” Alex called back. He quickly threw the towels in the washing machine before returning to Liam, who was already in lounge pants and a t-shirt. Liam had set out a shirt and pants for Alex to change into. 

 

“What do you want to do for the rest of the night?” Liam asked while watching Alex get dressed.

 

“Well, I have some work I’d like to get done, but I can do it on the couch as you play your new video game if you’d like?” 

 

“I like that idea,” Liam purred while standing up and walking behind Alex to kiss his neck. 

 

“I’ll go grab my tablet then,” Alex replied while turning around and placing a gentle kiss on Liam’s cheek.

 

Liam winked in response and let his lover go. He padded his way to the living room and began to set up his new game. Alex plopped onto the couch next to him and began to draw as Liam started the tutorial of the game. 


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men.
> 
> One couch.
> 
> And...relaxing? 
> 
> The couple decides to spend their time after having fantastic sex on the couch, basking in one another's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SAFE FOR WORK

Alex peered over his tablet at Liam and watched as he looked at the screen intensely. The larger man’s brow was furrowed, lips pursed, and a quick inhale was an indicator that he was doing something that required his utmost attention. Icy blue eyes shifted from Liam to the television screen where a character was dodging and swinging at some large dragon.

 

“Shit…” Liam said under his breath as his character took some damage, but he wasn’t defeated. This caused Liam to move more on the couch, tilting towards Alex a little as he aggressively mashed the buttons on his controller. After a few minutes of this, Liam finally let out a relieved sigh as some victory music played.

 

“Fantastic job, love,” Alex said once the coast was clear to distract Liam from his game.

 

“Thanks, babe, that fight was harder than I thought. I wasn’t expecting them to throw something like this at you right from the get go.”

 

“Well, you handled it like a seasoned champion.” Alex smirked at Liam from behind his tablet as he shifted his focus back to his drawing.

 

“You think? Well, what can I say...I’m a pro,” Liam purposely said in a very cocky voice while brushing off his shoulder.

 

Alex chuckled and shook his head in response, being sure to pause his strokes on the tablet to ensure he didn’t mess up his lines. There was only one tattoo commission he really had to work on and it was for his co-worker. It wasn’t too intricate of a tattoo and Alex had already almost finished the line work for it. Displayed on the tablet was a fairy perched on a weeping lily with a slightly sinister look on her face.

 

Most of what Alex had been drawing lately were tattoos, but he looked forward to being able to work on pieces that weren’t going to be put on someone’s skin. Usually he would spend his free time creating digital art, whether it was original pieces or fan art of characters from things he enjoyed, and post it online. His print store and non-tattoo commissions were just another source of income for him, though his tattoo parlor of course was his main income. Alex mostly did the digital art for fun and a creative outlet. Ideas were already crossing his mind of everything he wanted to draw.

 

“Babe?” Liam’s voice rang through the room.

 

Alex perked up and looked at Liam with a slightly confused look, “Yes, darling?”

 

“I asked if you needed anything like...five times.”

 

“You did? I’m sorry, I got a little--”

 

“Lost in your thoughts?” Liam chuckled, “I figured as much. I’m gonna grab a water, you need anything?”

 

“I’ll take some water as well if you don’t mind.”

 

“You got it,” Liam said while standing up, but before he walked over to their kitchen he leaned over Alex and gave him a gentle kiss.

 

Alex smiled up at him as they separated before looking back at his drawing. He was happy with the lineart and checked his messages with his co-worker to remind himself of what the color scheme was going to be. Muted earthy tones would be what Alex had to work with, which he didn’t mind of course. He began to go through all of his options of greens, browns, and deep reds. A few blobs of color were placed outside of the drawing so he could quickly reference them and he began to color.

 

Liam returned with glasses of water for the both of them and went back to playing his game. It was perfect background noise for Alex and he would frequently look up at Liam, smile, check what was going on in the game, and return his focus to his art. Working in complete silence wasn’t out of the question for Alex, but he really wanted to spend time with Liam while also getting this done. The only time he would get distracted was when Liam would loudly yell “SHIT” from something bad happening in the game.

 

A few times Liam yelled, Alex jumped slightly and his heart began to race. Sudden loud noises always made him feel anxious, but he was getting better at calming down from them quickly. It also helped that he was already prepared for Liam to be loud beforehand so it wasn’t _as_ startling as other loud noises could be. However, any time Alex moved abruptly, Liam would immediately pause the game and check on him.

 

“Sorry, babe, I didn’t mean to be so lo--”

 

“It’s alright,” Alex said calmly while smiling at him, “I’m fine. I don’t mind you being loud and yelling. It’s to be expected when you’re playing a game like this.”

 

Liam leaned over, grabbed Alex’s hand, and gently kissed it, “I’ll still try to not yell so loudly.”

 

* * *

  


Time seemed to not really exist for Alex once he got extremely focused on his work. The fairy was almost done and Alex was very pleased with how it had turned out. As usual, he played with his tongue piercing between his lips as he shaded the last bit of the lily the completed fairy was sitting on.

 

Liam had turned on a reality television show to play in the background as he watched Alex. A smile spread across his face the longer he watched his boyfriend work. He looked so cute when he was focused, but Liam knew not to bother him when he was like this. Instead, he gently moved a hand over and caressed the top of his lover’s foot.

 

Once he saw Alex’s hand stop moving he knew he was in the clear. Liam crawled over to Alex and hovered over the tablet in his lap. “You done?” he asked while tilting his head. Silence. After a few moments Alex’s eyes darted up to meet Liam’s.

 

“Yes, sorry, I had to save it so I can show it to Paul on Monday when I get to the parlor,” Alex said while turning off his tablet and setting it on their coffee table. He spread his legs and opened his arms to beckon Liam closer.

 

The larger man smiled and happily brought himself closer. He nuzzled his face against Alex’s cheek before placing a gentle kiss on it. Gently, he brought himself lower and rested his entire body on top of Alex’s with his head nestled on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re getting extra comfy with the working out you’ve been doing,” he said while interlocking their fingers and caressing the top of Alex’s hand with his thumb.

 

“Well, I don’t aim to be as large as you, but I’m glad my ideal physique is comfortable for you,” Alex replied while resting his cheek on the top of Liam’s head. He never worked out when he was younger and was always just thin, but when they started dating he wanted to start being healthier. Although he doesn’t workout at the same gym that Liam does, he uses the fitness centre in their apartment building to do some lifting and cardio. Liam had taught him how to train to keep a decently muscular physique without getting as “jacked” as Liam (his lover’s choice in word).

 

“I couldn’t imagine you getting super muscular. Picture yourself as a giant bodybuilder.”

 

“I’d rather not.”

 

“Well, the mental image is hysterical if I say so mys-- ow!”

 

Alex pinched Liam’s cheek, “Stop thinking about me looking like that and be happy with how I actually am.”

 

“Now now, babe, you know I’m _very_ happy,” Liam purred while propping himself up so he could kiss Alex.

 

After returning the kiss, Alex cupped Liam’s face in his hands and smiled, “I, too, am _very_ happy. However, I am not happy with just laying on the couch all night doing nothing. Shall we eat food and watch a movie?”

 

“Am I cooking or do you wanna order take out?”

 

“Hmm...well, I do love your cooking, but I suppose we can order pizza.”

 

“Pizza? All this talk of keeping our physique and you want to order pizza?” Liam teased.

 

“Well, we workout so we can have pizza, yes? At least, that’s what I assumed.”

 

Liam shook his head and gave Alex another kiss on the cheek, “You’re something else, ya know that?”

 

Alex bit his lip and let his hands linger on Liam as he got off of the couch to order them pizza. He let his hands rest behind his head on the couch once his boyfriend had stood up. It was a fine way to end their Saturday night.


End file.
